paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Board Cutscenes
If you didn't read the characters and such, DO IT Cutscene 1 Liam: (on the phone) Yes, I know my great grandfather tried to find the coin. (mummers from phone) Yes, I know it's gonna be hard, that why I know just the people to do this job. (mummers on phone) Yes, they'll help me. (mummers) Look, just trust me. Later, The pups were playing outside Chase: Tag your it Marshal: Aw why am I always it? Liam: Hate to interupt your game. Everyone: Huh? Liam: I have a little "favor" to ask. Everyone: ? Liam: I want you guys to fallow my orders, erm, help me find something my dear great grandfather was looking for years. The pups talk amongs themselves Chase: Alright mister- Liam: Liam Chase: Liam, we'll help you Princess: Hey guys Blizzard: Hey guys Tundra: What are you doing here Blizzard? Blizzard: I just wanted to see what lame thing you guys are doing today. Rubble: We're going on an adventure! Princess: WOW! Blizzard: To where, around the street? Rocky: No to... um... Liam: My grandfathers coin lost in ruins. Princess: WOW!!! Blizzard: eh, must be lame. But I'll join anyway just because I want to. Liam: Lets go! Liam: (narating) Level 1, The lookout. Just get to the end. Cutscene 2: Liam: Nice job! Now to test your finding skills. Rubble: Huh? Liam: Not every place you need to get to the end. Some of them you need to find some objects. Rubble: Oh. Liam: There is a checkpoint I put in this stage. Zuma: Where is this stage? Liam: Level 2, the city, you'll need to find the flag with the red triangle. You'll need to use the scanner or something to help you find it. Cutscene 3: Zuma: Ahh the beach. How I love the beach! Marshal: So what would are we doing here? Rocky: Hope we don't get in the water! Liam: We are not going in the water- Rocky: YES! Liam: -but we are going on a boat. Then going in the water. Rocky: Why did I speak too soon? Liam: Level 3, the beach. All you need to do is get to the dock of the beach. However, there are some traps that take you to seal island, they could make you end up in last place so don't go there. Cutscene 4: Blizzard: This is so lame, and cold. Marshal: Why are we out here? Liam: My great grandfather got lost at sea and the location for a key. Zuma: So where is it (put on helmat) Liam: I don't know, it's around here somewhere Rosie: We better do this fast. Princess: We should be fine, unless- The boat tilted over. (this part, your character your playing as and three random pups fall into the ocean) Liam: Stage 4, Sunken ship. All you need to do is find the chest with the map. Cutscene 5: Liam: Ok, so the map says we need to go this direction and fallow this trail. Skye: So what exactly are wo looking for? Liam: I don't know, it has a mark over it. Chase: (looks at it) It looks like a duck. (duck sound) Liam: Anyway... Rocky: It looks like a rabbit. Liam: Ahem... Tundra: To me, it looks like a- Liam: ANYWAY! We need to fallow this pathe to go get the key and open the doors to the tower Tundra, Rocky, and Chase: Sorry Liam: Ok. so the hiking trail, level 5. Get to the end of the trail to find the key. Cutscene 6: Blizzard: It's great to be out of the cold and all, but it's so hot here! Liam: This is the place where the key is. Rosie: So what does this key look like? Liam: It looks like this (shows a drawing of the key) Marshal: Look what I found. Chase: That looks familiar (looks back and forth from the key and the drawing) Skye: So what does it look like. Chase: It looks like part of the key. Rocky: The key must've broke when lost Liam: So we need to find the rest of the parts of the key. Liam: Level 6, Find the rest of the parts of the key in this desert. Cutscene 7: Princess: We have the parts of the key. Liam: Were missing something, but I don't know what. Everyone: Hmm Then all of a sudden, the player seleced and three other players fall in quicksand like things. The 4: AHHH! Liam: Level 6.5, or 7, ruins. Get out of the ruins and join the othersCategory:Cutscenes